


To Take A Bath

by questionmark007



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia, Clarke, and Raven leave camp for seaweed, a bath, and some girl time. Unfortunately, they don't tell Bellamy, who doesn't take it well... (Set after 1x10, I Am Become Death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take A Bath

“I still think we should have told someone where we were going.” Clarke said as she, Raven and Octavia walked through the woods.

 

“If we’d told anyone we were leaving, Bellamy would’ve found out and there’s no way he’d let us come here alone.” Octavia pointed out as they finally reached their destination: the river. 

 

“And alone is the only way we’d also get to take a bath.” Raven chimed in. 

 

This whole escapade started because Clarke needed more seaweed for the med tent. She had mentioned this to Octavia who had convinced her that, rather than telling Bellamy who would order the hunting party to get it for her, the two of them should go and rinse off the few week’s worth of grime and grit that they’d accumulated in their time on Earth. Raven had overheard them discussing it and insisted (“We’ll stand a much better chance if we’re attacked if we have two people who know how to shoot a gun.”) on coming, with them. Clarke knew it was partially to bathe and partially to get away from Finn, who had taken to acting like a wounded puppy since Raven broke up with him. So now, here they were, stripping off their clothes (keeping on their underwear on the off-chance someone happened upon them) and wading into the water. 

 

“Okay. I take it back; this was a great idea.” Clarke said, sinking to her chin in the cool water. 

 

“I know! You should listen to me more.” Octavia grinned, following Clarke’s lead into the water. The three girls fell into an easy silence, enjoying the water and the respite from responsibility, however brief it may be. 

 

“So how pissed do you think Bellamy will be if he finds out we did this?” Raven asked, after a few minutes. 

 

“Who cares? Bellamy being pissed at me isn’t anything new.” Octavia rolled her eyes. While she and Bellamy had been on better terms since the virus had plagued camp, things were still rocky. 

 

“And we’re not on good terms on a normal day.” Clarke added, ignoring the pang of guilt for agreeing to this trip that she knew would only add to their stressed sibling bond. Both girls gave her a look.

 

“…What?” she asked hesitantly. 

 

“’Not on good terms’? From what I’ve seen, you two are on great terms.” Octavia smirked.

 

“I mean, sure, compared to when we first got here and he was trying to kill me.” Clarke said slowly.

 

“That’s not what I mean.” Octavia replied.

 

“Octavia’s right. I haven’t even been here that long and I can see it.” Raven said, reclining so she floated on her back. 

 

“See what?” asked Clarke.

 

“Bellamy likes you, Clarke.” Octavia stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“No.” she shook her head, “We’re just partners.”

 

“You are partners, but that doesn’t mean he can’t like you.” Octavia grinned, “I know my brother, Clarke, and he’s different with you. You can’t tell me you’ve forgotten how worried he was when you got sick or how he’ll listen to your advice and no one else’s.” Octavia gave her a pointed look. 

 

Clarke stood there for a moment, trying to wrap her brain around what she’d just heard. Sure, Bellamy was nicer to her now, but Clarke had just thought that it was because they were learning to trust each other. She thought about how she always seemed to find herself in his company and how she surprisingly didn’t mind. Yes, he was a total ass half the time. But the other half? He was kind and honest and not nearly as much of a douche as his leader persona made him out to be. She looked up to find the other two girls watching her.

 

“He. Likes. You.” Octavia stated again.

 

“It’s one of the reasons why he and Finn don’t get along.” Raven said quietly. Clarke immediately felt slightly guilty for the unwitting part she played in their break-up.

 

“You’re better off without Finn.” Octavia declared, pointing at Raven. “You should consider…Monty! You can bond over your tech stuff.” Both Clarke and Raven started laughing, something they hadn’t done in what felt like an eternity. 

 

“Come on, we should be getting the seaweed and heading back.” Clarke said after a while, making her way back to shore.

 

“Yes Mom.” Octavia said in a singsong voice, causing Raven to start laughing again. Clarke gave them both a playful glare as she grabbed a bundle of seaweed. Once on the riverbank, they put their clothes back on and gathered their packs, beginning their trek back to camp.

 

“That was fun. We should do it again.” Clarke said as they neared the gate. The trip to the river had been relatively painless and lighthearted, but as every step brought them closer to camp, Clarke began to feel all the stress and worry return to her.

 

“Definitely. If Bellamy doesn’t totally lose it and assign us all personal bodyguards when we get back.” Raven said as they began their trek back to camp.

 

“If he does, he’ll end up being Clarke’s personal body guard.” Octavia wiggled her eyebrows. She and Raven laughed as Clarke flushed.

 

“I still think you’re crazy.” Clarke muttered.

 

“Oh, I totally am,” Octavia agreed. “But I’m also right about this. And you like him too, and that’s great.”

 

Clarke spluttered and her attempt to deny Octavia’s statement was cut off by someone at the gates yelling, “They’re back! Get Bellamy.”

 

“Come on. This should be fun.” Raven led the trio through the gates, where they ran into a very annoyed looking Bellamy. He stood with Jasper, Finn, Miller and a few other kids. Clarke figured this is who their search party would have consisted of. Everyone looked fairly relieved to see them, all except Bellamy.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” He snarled at them as they approached. 

 

“We went to get seaweed. We were running low.” Clarke told him, taking a slight step forward.

 

“And you couldn’t have gotten the hunting party to do it for you?” Bellamy asked.

 

“Then we would have gotten it at the end of the day. We needed it sooner.” Octavia spoke up from beside Clarke.

 

“Leaving camp is dangerous,” he reminded them.

 

“That’s why three of us went.” Clarke replied. “And we brought two guns.” She gestured to Raven’s and then her own.

 

“Yeah, three people who have no business leaving camp.” He retorted.

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked, her voice dangerously quiet. She lifted her chin and looked him dead in the eye. From either side of her, Clarke could  
feel Octavia and Raven bristle at his comment.

 

“You heard me.” He snapped.” You’re too valuable to the camp to be that reckless, princess. You’re our doctor and one of our leaders. And Octavia, haven’t you learned your lesson about how dangerous it is out there?”

 

“None of that means we cant go outside the gate.” Clarke shot back. “You can’t just lock us in here.”

 

“I will if I have to.” Bellamy threatened. “I’m not going to be the reason either of you get hurt.” He looked from Clarke to Octavia and back again. 

 

“I was there, too!” Raven cut in, seemingly annoyed that Bellamy wasn’t as concerned for her safety.

 

“Are you trying to make this better or worse?” Monty chimed in. Bellamy glared at him and he shut up immediately.

 

“You shouldn’t leave either.” He told Raven, who gave him a sullen look.

 

“Okay, what is this really about? Because I’ve been out there plenty of times and you had no problem with it.” Clarke pointed out.

 

“Its different.” He assured her.

 

“How?” she took another step towards him. They were barely a foot apart now.

 

“Because we weren’t at war with the Grounders then! Because you hadn’t almost died from that stupid virus. Because—” he trailed off, looking at the ground.

 

“Because what, Bellamy?” Clarke implored, putting a hand on his arm. He stilled under her touch and he looked her in the eyes. Clarke saw the same scared boy who hadn’t wanted to face Jaha or kill Atom. 

 

“Because I can’t lose you!” he burst out, almost causing her to take a step back. “You said you needed me? Well, I need you too. The camp does.” He added, almost as an afterthought. Clarke froze, remembering again the conversation after the incident with Dax. It was the first time she felt like she saw the real Bellamy Blake, not the total ass who ordered everyone around.

 

“Well I’m here. With you. And I’m not going anywhere,” she told him, her voice soft. 

 

“So…does this mean you’re done fighting?” Octavia asked after a long pause. Clarke quickly dropped her hand from Bellamy’s arm and took a step back, having momentarily forgotten that they weren’t alone.

 

“Why do you care?” he asked, tiredly. 

 

“Because the kids don’t like it when Mom and Dad fight.” She said gesturing around her to where most of the kids stood, all of whom quickly looked away and pretended like they hadn’t just been watching Bellamy and Clarke fight. Clarke felt guilt and embarrassment bubble up inside of her. She’d been so focused on arguing with Bellamy that she had totally forgotten everyone else, including people who might have gotten injured while she was gone. 

 

Bellamy, however, didn’t seem to notice their audience. He attention was solely on his sister, “Mom and Dad?” 

 

“Yeah. It’s what we call you behind your backs.” Octavia informed them. This time they both stared at her. “What? It fits!” she shrugged. 

 

Slowly Bellamy turned back to Clarke and took a deep breath. When he spoke, his voice was low and earnest.   
“Just…tell me next time you decide to leave camp and I’ll try not to be too…” he paused, “overprotective, okay?”

 

Clarke nodded, “Deal.” They looked at each other for a long moment, seemingly lost in a silent conversation, before Bellamy swallowed and walked away. 

 

“What’d I tell you?” Octavia said to Clarke and Raven the second he was out of earshot, “he’s got it bad.”

 

“Yeah, but at least now we know that Clarke does too.” Raven smirked. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clarke objected.

 

“Oh please, we saw the way you looked at him.” Raven rolled her eyes.

 

“Now all we have to do is get Mom and Dad together!” Octavia grinned. Clarke groaned; they were never going to let her hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for The 100. Writing Octavia was surprisingly tricky, but I hope you liked it. Anyway, please review! If you have any prompt ideas or requests, you can find me on tumblr (Agents-of-Smoak)


End file.
